


Just a Little Bit

by Mazarin221b



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Humor, M/M, Plugs, Smut Week 2019 Day 2, Toys, Yut-Lung makes a fool of himself, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: Yut-Lung is fairly sure his ridiculous desire to get a glimpse of Blanca’s dick is turning into a weird sort of stalkery obsession. He barges into Blanca’s room whenever he likes, pops into the bathroom on occasion, watches every time he sits down on a chair or the sofa and once, once, he thinks he catches the outline of a very nice length down his leg but then Blanca coughs and moves and Yut-Lung is again reduced to blushing stupidity behind his glass of rose`.This is the dumbest thing he’s ever done. He should just seduce the man and get it over with.





	Just a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> For Smut Week Day 2 - Big Dick. I'm high as fuck on Nyquil an have been running a fever for about 30 hours so I think this makes plenty of sense but you know, let me know if I've posted some kind of strange embarrassing fever dream instead, will you? Thanks.

If a man’s dick is as big around as his wrist, as the saying goes, Yut-Lung has got some work ahead of him.

He’s seen Blanca’s wrists, dripping wet and covered with bubbles from a bath; sleek and brown and sprinkled with dark hair as he quickly strips down a gun to be cleaned and oiled, the cuffs of his shirt neatly folded over his forearms.

Yes, Yut-Lung definitely has some work ahead of him, the very best kind, the kind that makes him groan and sweat and shiver with pain and pleasure at once, the kind that leaves him reeling, love-drunk and sprawled boneless across the sheets.

Confirmation, though, would be nice. He doesn’t want to spend the time it would take to get himself that ready only to be disappointed. So one night he stakes out Blanca’s room and waits until he’s fairly certain Blanca is getting ready for bed, stripped down and sleepy, and not too likely to pull a gun on him if he throws the door open with some sort of demand or other.

He supposes he should think of something first.

“Get dressed,” he says, and dramatically flings open the door to Blanca’s room. “I need to go to The Byzantine Room. An associate is waiting for me there.”

Blanca sits up, throws off the covers with a groan, and stands. Yut-Lung watches eagerly as the blankets settle onto the bed and…

...Blanca is wearing shorts. Loose ones, athletic shorts, it looks like, and he can’t see anything.

Damn.

“Are you all right?” Blanca asks, and Yut-Lung realizes he’s still staring. “I’ll be dressed in a moment and we can leave.”

Oh, hell. He looks at his phone and feigns scrolling through a text, then looks up at Blanca’s expectant face.

“Ah, it looks like they’ve cancelled. Sorry to disturb you.”

Blanca’s eyebrows almost reach his hairline, and if Yut-Lung had taken two seconds to look back as he fled, he’d have seen Blanca’s tiny smirk.

…………………………………………………………………………….

He thinks he’s got a pretty good chance at it the following week, when he opens the pool in the soft spring air and puts on his tiniest bikini bottoms and a sun hat large enough to shade a five foot circumference around him. He sips lavender lemonade on a teak chaise lounge and watches Blanca start to sweat in the sun, sitting quietly in the shade wearing a long sleeve shirt, tie, and slacks.

“You should get in the pool, you know,” Yut-Lung purrs, then turns on his side and slides his sunglasses down his nose. “You look awfully warm sitting there like that.”

Blanca twists a smile. “I’m on duty, young sir. You’re an awfully...tempting target, out here alone.”

The word _tempting_ slides down Yut-Lung’s spine and he shivers as he stirs the ice cubes around his drink. “Be that as it may, I’m perfectly safe, here. The walls are guarded. So why don’t you unbutton a bit and swim with me.” Yut-Lung flips his hat off as dramatically as he can, takes two strides to the pool and dives in.

And immediately screams. It’s freezing, the water barely warmer than winter, the sun nor the heater having had time to warm it yet. Yut-Lung sputters as he rises to the top, his hair stringy around him, and inhales enough water that he starts to cough. He needs to find the side, hold on so he can cough out the liter of pool water he’s inhaled in his shock. He flails and kick in the general direction of what he thinks is the closest side when he hears and feels a wave break against him. A strong arm wraps under his and starts to pull him across the pool.

It’s Blanca.

Fully clothed and dripping wet, Blanca pulls Yut-Lung to the side with swift, efficient strokes, the lifts him out until he can lie on the concrete and finish coughing up his own stupid ego stirred in with a dose of humiliation.

Blanca jumps out of the water and sits on the side, and carefully lifts Yut-Lung’s now stringy hair out of his eyes. “Are you okay?” he asks. Yut-Lung nods and takes the chance to have a quick look, Blanca’s suit pants and shirt now soaking wet and clinging to his body like a second skin. The water, though, was so incredibly cold…

So of course, he sees nothing.

He flops back on the concrete and coughs a few more times for good measure and drapes his arm over his eyes. Christ, he didn’t even save his dignity and still didn’t see anything. He sighs, defeated.

“Well, for what it’s worth,” Blanca says, and hands Yut-Lung his towel, “You got to test out your new swimsuit.”

Yut-Lung pulls the towel away from his face and stares. Blanca gives him a long, deliberate once over, the kind of look that Yut-Lung can feel deep in his body, that makes him warm all over.

“And I’d have to say that the test was incredibly successful.” Blanca flips one of the little fringed ties on his bottoms, winks at him and stands up, only to walk over to the stack of towels the staff had thoughtfully put out on a table and rubs one over his hair, before tossing the towel in a basket and walking back into the house.

Yut-Lung knocks his head against the concrete patio and groans.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Yut-Lung is fairly sure his ridiculous desire to get a glimpse of Blanca’s dick is turning into a weird sort of stalkery obsession. He barges into Blanca’s room whenever he likes, pops into the bathroom on occasion, watches every time he sits down on a chair or the sofa and once, once, he thinks he catches the outline of a very nice length down his leg but then Blanca coughs and moves and Yut-Lung is again reduced to blushing stupidity behind his glass of rose`.

This is the dumbest thing he’s ever done. He should just seduce the man and get it over with. If it's as big as he hopes, he’s going to take it anyway, so he may as well just prep for it.

So one night, after Blanca heads off to the gym, Yut-Lung does just that. He spreads out all the different sizes of plugs and dildos he owns, arranges them from smallest to largest, tucks a pillow under his back and smears lube across his hole. He’s got some tiny plugs, some just for fun, and he immediately dismisses those right off hand. He’s got a good sized dildo, one he’s been able to take on first go for a couple of years now. It’s a bit cold and tacky, and Yut-Lung breathes and tries to fantasize about Blanca, about the heat of his body, about his scent like gunpowder and lightning, about the gentleness of his smile even when he’s chiding Yut-Lung like a child. The dildo slides in with only the gentlest of pressure, and Yut-Lung gasps when it hits his prostate. He tucks his feet back down onto the bed and wishes, as hard as he can, that it’s Blanca’s body covering him, pressing into him, surrounding him. Yut-Lung turns his head and gasps into his pillow. If he just gets a little more, just something a bit bigger...

There’s a slamming sound, a door down the hall, and Yut-Lung, heart hammering, realizes it must be Blanca, back from his workout. His fantasies shatter into a million pieces around him and he suddenly feels cold, bereft. It feels ridiculous to fantasize and obsess over a man he could at least make an attempt to seduce, but he just doesn’t.

He doesn’t want to seduce him.

He would, for once, like to be the seduced. He wants Blanca to want him, wants Blanca to see something more in him than a ridiculous little rich boy, and he pulls the dildo from his body and sighs.

  
This is stupid. He’s stupid.

He turns off the light and tries to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………

The next morning he wakes up to a pile of plugs and dildos in his bed, and one Sergi Varishikov, smiling impishly at him from his seat on the side of the mattress.

“Oh fuck,” Yut-Lung squeaks.

“Well, perhaps not exactly,” Blanca says drily, examining one of Yut-Lung’s bigger plugs. “I think this is what you were aiming for?”

Yut-Lung snatches the plug from his hand and sweeps the lot of toys into a pile and throws the sheet over them. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he snaps.

“Oh, just waiting to see how long you’d play at this little charade, my dear. You’re lovely but you’re not that subtle, sometimes, you know? Your attempts to get a glimpse of my particular assets weren’t quite as low-key as you might have thought they were.”

Yut-Lung can feel his face flame up to the roots of his hair. “Shut up, I was just curious,” he tries. “I mean, you have to admit you’re a bit on the...extraordinary side.”

Blanca smiles and picks up Yut-Lung’s hand and kisses his knuckles, a gentlemanly gesture that Yut-Lung melts for every single time, damn it, without fail, and this time is no exception.

“If you’d like, my dear, we could have a fun little session right now, and you could see it all. In the flesh, as it were. No expectations, no demands. Only what you’re willing to do. What do you say?” Blanca’s eyes are playful, lit with hope, and Yut-Lung bites his lip.

“I think...I think I’d like to know if you’re here because you want it to be me, or if you’re just horny and tired of me messing around.”

Blanca nods. “Oh, I see. And if I told you that it’s been torture, these last weeks, watching you get more and more desperate for me and holding myself back just to watch what you’d do, what would you say then?”

Yut-Lung’s heart gives a painful, heard beat. “Then I’d say I would take you up on your offer, Mr. Varishikov,” he says, shaky.

Blanca smiles and slowly undresses, leaving his underwear on, and stands by the bed. “Are you ready?”  
Yut-Lung nods, eager, his eyes trained on the pouch of Blanca’s dark blue briefs. Blanca hooks his thumbs under the sides and pulls out and down, and oh dear _God_ , Yut-Lung is going to die of ecstasy.

Long, thick, heavily veined, with a flare around the head that is just begging for Yut-Lung’s tongue. He’s not even fully hard yet but it’s easily bigger than will fit in the circle of Yut-Lung’s fist, the foreskin still just barely retracted past the head. The skin looks silky and smooth, Blanca not completely shaved but well-trimmed, the hair around his cock still present and dark. His balls hang heavily underneath, full and pink and plump.

Yut-Lung’s mouth waters.

“Oh please let me suck it,” he says, and slaps his hand over his mouth. He’s acting like a virginal teenager, not an experienced courtesean. He’s seen a lot of dicks. This one shouldn’t get him so excited.

But just look at it, though.

“If that’s what you want, my pretty one,” Blanca says, and climbs onto the bed. He situates himself so that he’s kneeling, and Yut-Lung has no problem whatsoever getting on his knees and bending low to take that tempting cock in his mouth and lick carefully around the head.

“Oh, so lovely,” Blanca croons, and gathers Yut-Lung’s hair in one hand, wrapping it around his fist. “You’re very talented with that mouth of yours.”

Yut-Lung gives him a look from under his eyelashes and gets back to work, tucking his tongue under the foreskin and teasing until Blanca gets harder in his mouth, the foreskin retracting all the way. He relishes the salty, bitter drip of precome on his tongue, too, and Blanca’s panting breaths as he barely shifts his hips, thrusting minutely into Yut-Lung’s stretched lips.

“You should let me fuck your throat, sweetheart,” he says, and Yut-Lung shivers all over. “Once you get used to it. Would you want me to do that?”

Yut-Lung pulls off and gasps. “Only once you fuck my ass, then we can work on that,” he says then dives back in, sucking with long, hard pulls of his mouth, his fingers nimble on Blanca’s balls. Blanca starts to rock into his mouth more quickly, his hand still wrapped in Yut-Lung’s hair.

“Yes, darling. But first you need some stretching.” He picks up one of the plugs, the big one, and pats through the sheets until he finds the lube. Yut-Lung eyes him as he preps the plug and he pulls off enough to just lick around the head, intrigued.

“That for me?” he says, then releases Blanca’s cock to press his chest to the bed and spread his knees. “I’d love to.”  
Blanca laughs. “You’re not afraid of much, are you? Well then, breathe out and let me in, darling.”

Yut-Lung holds himself as still as he can as Blanca leans over his back and teases him with his fingers at first, a gentle exploration of his body that has Yut-Lung burning from the inside out. Then comes the press of the plug, hard, unyielding, and there’s a stretch that’s almost, _almost_ , too much to take before it pops in, Yut-Lung gasping breaths as Blanca pats the base.

“Very good. How do you feel?”

“Full,” Yut-Lung says, and tries to clench down on the plug. “Can I get back to sucking your cock now?”

“Hmmm. Yes, I’d love that. Let me come on that pretty face, shall I?” Yut-Lung nods, barely even caring about the details. He feels perfect, full and taken and wanted, Blanca’s hand in his hair and the other rubbing circles into his shoulder while murmuring how lovely he is, how strong, how smart as he thrusts home into Yut-Lung’s willing mouth. Yut-Lung’s jaw is starting to ache but he doesn't care, simply wills his mind elsewhere as he twists his tongue around the heavy cock in his mouth, savoring how saliva wells up behind his lips and drips obscenely onto the bed.

Blanca twitches, then pulls away. “I’m coming, darling,” he says, and Yut-Lung pulls back and waits, looking up as Blanca finishes himself with his hand and paints Yut-Lung’s lips with warm stripes of come.

Fuck, that was hot. He licks his lips and smiles up at Blanca. “You felt so amazing,” he says, then turns to lie on his back. He’s glowing with arousal, his body primed and ready for his own orgasm, and before he can get a hand on himself Blanca leans down to lick a stripe up his cock, his fingers on the base of the plug and wiggling it.

“Holy fuck,” Yut-Lung yelps, then gasps as Blanca goes down on him with enthusiasm, sucking Yut-Lung’s cock and massaging his ass with the plug until Yut-Lung shouts a warning and comes, flailing, one heel catching Blanca in the hip, hard. Blanca falls over onto the bed and rubs his hip, and Yut-Lung curses whatever gods might be present that he’s simply incapable of maintaining any kind of cool facade in front of this man.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, and rubs Blanca’s hip, too. “I didn’t mean to.”

Blanca looks up at him with a smile, then reaches forward to cradle his face in one big hand. “Oh, I’m fine. And you were wonderful. And I think we’ve got plenty of time to get this right in the end, don’t you?”

“Do we?” Yut-Lung asks, suddenly unsure. He scrubs at the tacky, drying come on his chin and can feel anxiety bloom.

Blanca smiles, then leans down and carefully, almost chastely, kisses his lips. “All the time in the world. Now, we’re going to shower and you’re going to show me that swimsuit again. I feel like I didn’t get the full effect last time.”

Yut-Lung laughs, then slides off the bed and darts for the bathroom, Blanca following close behind him as always.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love dressing Yut-Lung. [His bikini bottoms](https://www.swimoutlet.com/p/sofia-jardin-pink-tie-side-bikini-bottom-8131862/) and his [his outrageous hat.](https://www.etsy.com/listing/610277298/new-style-fashionable-big-hat-eaves-roll?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-accessories-hats_and_caps-sun_hats_and_visors-sun_hats&utm_custom1=418f77ee-34bb-4f4f-9426-eef04e75cda9&utm_content=go_304498835_41564871286_196697007805_pla-315270725939_c__610277298&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI3ODun9zu4AIVRtbACh2rfw0eEAQYAyABEgI-XvD_BwE)


End file.
